1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a sheet conveyer device.
2. Related Art
A sheet conveyer device embedded in an image forming apparatus, to convey a sheet from a sheet container tray to an image forming unit, is known. In order to place the sheet in a correct position in the sheet container tray, the image forming apparatus may have a guide member, which is movable in a direction of sheet-length along a bottom of the sheet container tray to restrict a lengthwise position of the sheet, a plurality of size-indicative grooves, which are formed at intervals in spaced-apart positions on a rib extending along the lengthwise direction of the bottom to define predetermined standard sheet sizes, a locking grooves, which are formed in smaller intervals than the size-indicative grooves on another rib extending along the lengthwise direction, and a manipulation member, which is handled by a user to move the guide member, in the sheet container tray.
The size-indicative grooves and the locking grooves may be formed on mutually-facing inner edges of the ribs, which extend in parallel with each other along the lengthwise direction, respectively. The manipulation member may be integrally formed to have a rotation shaft, which extends vertically and is rotatably supported by the guide member, a manipulation piece, which is arranged on an upper part of the rotation shaft to be handled by the user, and two arms, which are formed to extend inward in a position between the two ribs along the lengthwise direction from a lower end portion of the rotation shaft. Each of the two arms may be formed to have a claw on a tip end thereof.
More specifically, one of the two arms closer to the rib having the size-indicative grooves may be formed to have a size-indicative claw, which is engageable with one of the size-indicative grooves. The other one of the two arms closer to the rib having the locking grooves may be formed to have a locking claw, which is engageable with one of the locking grooves. When the manipulation piece is not handled by the user, the claw may be engaged with the grooves, and the guide member movable along with the manipulation piece may be locked at a predetermined position corresponding to one of the predetermined standard size. When the manipulation piece is handled by the user, the locking claw may be disengaged from the locking grooves. Meanwhile, the size-indicative claw may be maintained fit in the size-indicative groove, but the engagement of the size-indicative claw with the size-indicative groove may be loosened. Therefore, the guide member may be released from the locking grooves to some extent and may become movable to slide in the lengthwise direction along the bottom of the sheet container tray. When the guide member is moved, whilst the size-indicative claw may trace concaves of the size-indicative grooves, the user may sense the size-indicative claw clicking and fitting in the size-indicative groove when the guide member comes in a position corresponding to one of the predetermined standard sizes.